


Fluff Piece

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway Star Kurt Hummel, Domestic Fluff, Lawyer Sebastian, M/M, Prompt Fill, References to Canon, Short & Sweet, Yes they have a dog, in which new york is a third in every relationship that takes place in that city, written like an article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: for prompts! kurtbastian + “We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about”+could you write kurtbastian as new york's power couple?? like maybe kurt is a broadway darling or fashion designer and sebastian is an award winning director or successful lawyer-A fluff piece article interviewing the newly-married Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe, examining their version of domestic bliss.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Fluff Piece

FIRST DRAFT (Under Editor Review)  
Working Title: A Marriage of New York Proportions: How Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe Make It Work

The first thing any person will notice about Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe’s house is that, despite its penthouse status, it looks quite lived in. There’s always something cooking on the stove, Smythe has papers and legal pads strewn across every surface, and Hummel has a stack of marked up scripts in one corner and a half-finished suit on a designer’s mannequin.

This suit, according to the couple, is meant for this year’s Tony Awards.

“Sorry it’s so messy,” says Sebastian as he stirs what looks like bolognese sauce on the stove.

“He’s not sorry,” says Kurt. 

Kurt Hummel, known by most for his broadway work in musicals like _Against The Moonlight_ and his Tony-nominated role in _Feminist Dracula_ , had been spending much of the introductions trying to soothe their dog, a very old Dachsund named Albert Hummel-Smythe, who does not enjoy strangers in the apartment.

Sebastian Smythe himself is a household name from his prosecution work on the headline-smashing Janice Truthers murder case, which he refuses to comment on for a “fluff piece about how crazy in love [he is] with [his] husband”.

The wedding itself also made headlines for the guest list, which included the mayor of New York City and Mercedes Jones, an “old friend” of the couple, who is up for three Grammys this year. 

“We’ve honestly been pretty inseparable since the wedding, which is a pain for everyone else and a joy for us, but Kurt sure knows how to make the clingy newlywed look very fashionable,” says Sebastian, and it’s pretty hard to doubt. They’re the exact kind of couple that their Twitter feeds make it seem like they are.

Hummel, for example, makes a point of posting daily pictures of his husband in a variety of states, from cooking to working on his notes to sleeping on their couch. To date, he says his favorite is the covert shot of Smythe crying at the final scene of “Finding Nemo”. 

Another permanent fixture of their relationship, according to Sebastian, is that “it is the most New York thing I’ve experienced.” 

“Who was it that said, I think it was Marianne Williamson, she said that every relationship in this city is a three-way between two people and New York City, and that absolutely applies to us. We may have met in Ohio, but we fell in love in New York, and I think at the core of it, we’re both New York people. Sebastian and I have dated people before, usually California people, a smattering of European people, and some definite Midwesterners, but there’s something about being someone who belongs to the same place you do, heart and soul, that really makes it work. When you’re where you’re supposed to be, things tend to work out,” says Kurt on the topic of how their relationship has survived such turbulent rises to fame in the past few years. 

Sebastian’s immediate response was “please do not bring up our California exes, you know they read these articles and I do not want them piggybacking off on our success to get more Spotify streams,” which raises the immediate question of who their most notable “California exes” are, but both refused to comment.

On the general topic of California, the only comment either of them have to offer is “A couple that hates together, stays together.”

The second the bolognese is tended to, Sebastian proves his “clingy newlywed” status by sitting on Kurt’s lap, and the second half of the interview begins with a bombshell.

“We actually used to hate each other. Mortal enemies. I tried to wreck his clothes with rock salt and temporarily blinded his boyfriend at the time when we were in high school,” says Sebastian, which despite the insanity of his sentence, elicits no response from Kurt.

“Were the two events connected?”

“Yes, the rock salt got into his eye, but he’s fine! I mean, I don’t know if he’s fine, actually, I’d rather die than talk to that guy, but his eyes are okay. It’s the wildest event in our time as enemies, but I also did other stuff. So did Kurt.”

“Yeah,. I drew out elaborate plans to ruin his life. Currently in phase 17.”

“Why did you two hate each other so much?”

“I tried to steal his boyfriend, because I was still being a massive annoyance yet, so me and Kurt were rude and awful to each other for a year, and then plot twist, guess who’s going to the same New York college?” 

On the question of what got them to be friends instead of enemies, Kurt had this to say:

“We loved arguing so much that we ended up spending a bunch of time together, and next thing we knew, we had an entire friend group and agreed on more things that we thought we did. We’d also always run into each other, because we had the same interests, and one thing turned into another, and suddenly all of our friends entered this plot to get us together.”

“We were this, like, really entertaining side project for them.”

“You have to admit, Bas, we were probably very fun to watch.”

“I’m not saying we weren’t, it’s just really funny to me that despite having homework and rehearsals and studying and parties to do, this group of college students made it their life’s goal to get us to bone.”

“Well, jokes on them, because now we’re married and it’s their fault. Take that, college friends.”

“All jokes aside, even if we are a total menace as husbands, I’m still very happy with how it all turned out,” says Kurt, before getting back up to stir the sauce, prompting a long monologue from Sebastian on their ongoing cooking experiments that they’ve been working on after returning from their “honeymoon jaunt around authentic European cuisine”. 

This side of Sebastian may be unfamiliar to many of those who only know him from his scathing cross examinations, but the way he acts in his own home brings a new dimension to him. He speaks at length of his love for Walter the Dachshund, a rescue that came to their apartment a few years ago (pictured below), and speaks even more about his love for his husband.

Love as stars may be difficult, but the Hummel-Smythe household shows that it can be done.

Sidebar:  
SEBASTIAN’S TOP 3 RELATIONSHIP TIPS, IN HIS OWN WORDS  
Actions speak louder than words. Saying you’re in love is one thing, but you need to back that up with supporting him, and other sappy stuff like that.  
Flowers will not fix everything, but communication probably will.  
Go to their performances and events. It’s fun to see the person you love be awesome at things!

KURT’S TOP 3 RELATIONSHIP TIPS, IN HIS OWN WORDS  
If something bothers you, say it. Get it out there, deal with it before it becomes a whole, mutated thing.  
Sharing the spotlight is better than fighting over it.  
Know your boundaries with each other. Me and Sebastian roast each other all the time, but there’s some stuff we don’t joke about in that way. Know what those things are with your partner!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still taking prompts on my tumblr @thesubtextmachine, and only there, because otherwise i forget! hope y'all are doing well <3


End file.
